Link of Heaven and Hell
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: what instead of Keiichi, it was Natuo who called the goddess help line? What if kyubi wasn't a demon but and earth spirit? and what if Naruto had human, god and demons blood in him? pure and utter chaos for for the shinobi world. Rated M for later lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Hay people, this is the third challenge I took from Challenger, I still have two more so keep an eye out**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Demonic talking"**

**I don't own Naruto or Oh My Goddess.**

"Damn I'm tired," Naruto sighed as he entered his apartment after a long day; he had just finished playing the idiot and saving Iruka from Mizuki, which he wouldn't have had to do if Iruka never showed up.

His plan was simple, get the scroll, wait for Mizuki to say something about Kurama, then kill him for breaking the law and clam that he lost control when Mizuki told him about Kurama, of course Iruka screwed that plan up when he barged into the clearing, forcing Naruto to come up with a plan on the fly.

Naruto's plan had succeeded and Iruka had passed him as a ninja, which meant he had a week before team assignments, which gave him a week to pretend to increase in strength and intelligence to the level he showed tonight.

See Naruto wasn't the idiot the everyone though him to be, hell he made every member of the Nara clan along with the top jonin and the old man Hokage look like idiots, he was also stronger then everyone thought he was, hell if he wanted to he could wipe the entire land of fire of the map with the snap of his fingers, at least according to Kurama, or as everyone knew her the Kyubi no Kitsune. He would never forget the day that he met Kurama, or Kura, as she preferred to be called,

_Flashback_

_Five year old Naruto was slowly walking down a long dark corridor, having woken up to find himself in what appeared to be a mansion after being attacked by the villagers again, stupid idiots, couldn't tell they were hurting the son of the man they called a hero; yes he knew that the fourth Hokage was his father, how could he not, he was a perfect copy of him if his hair was a little longer._

"_Hello is someone there?" Naruto asked hearing a low humming, before the halls vanished before a door with the kanji for seal carved into it, appeared in front of him. Slowly pushing open the door Naruto himself in a library, with a fire roaring in the fireplace and a beautiful woman sitting in a chair, lightly humming._

"_Hello Naruto, I've been waiting for you," she said with a smile, causing Naruto to blush. The woman had long blood red hair and deep ruby red eyes. She was wearing a long flowing red dress with a small ruby necklace and a pair of metal bracelets with rubies on them. "I was wondering when you would show up."_

"_Um, not to be rude, but who are you?" he asked getting a raised eyebrow from the woman. "I mean I've already figure out this is my mind scape, which would make you the Kyubi, but who are you?" a small smile crept onto her face before she began to chuckle._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, it's just that out of the previous two hosts I had, you're the first to ask for my name without just asking for my chakra," she said getting surprised look from the boy._

"_They must not have been very good Jinchurikki then," he said causing her to chuckle again._

"_On the contraire, both were very nice, it's just that they didn't ask my name until later on," she smiled. "Anyways, allow me to introduce myself, I am Kurama a first class earth spirit," Naruto looked at her in confusion._

"_Wait, so you're not a demon?" he asked getting a shake of her head._

"_No I am a spirit of fire, however you are a demon," she said getting narrowed eyes from him. "Or I guess I should say quarter demon," this got a confused look from Naruto. "Maybe I should explain, you see human are not the only thing in the universe; there are three different classes of beings that have been around a lot longer than humans have._

_The first group are known as earth spirits, such as myself; even though we're called earth spirits, we do not all draw power from the earth, take me for example, I am classified as an earth spirit, yet I am a spirit of fire and draw my power from the sun._

_The second group are known as demons while the third group are known as gods/goddesses these two groups are both equally powerful," Naruto nodded in understanding._

"_Okay but what does that make me?" he asked. "You said I was quarter demon, what did you mean by that?"_

"_I'm getting there," she took a deep breath before continuing. "Now not all demons are evil, and not all god/goddesses are good, they just live one on side of balance, demons live to cause chaos, while god/goddesses live to bring happiness, but they all do this in different ways; some demons use love and lust to drive families apart and cause chaos that way; while some god/goddesses use death and destruction to bring happiness to people, understand?" again he nodded._

"_Good, now since they just live on different sides of balance, doesn't mean demons and god/goddesses can't be together and have children, it's just very rare, so rare in fact that I only know of one person who is half god and half demon, though she lives in heaven with her sisters, who are goddesses."_

"_Alright but how does that relate to me?" he asked growing a little impatient._

"_I'm getting there just be patient," she said getting a nod from him. "Now, I don't know when exactly or who they were but two of you ancestors were a god/goddess and a demon," Naruto's eyes widened at this. "Because of this you have both god and demon blood in you, however you are also human which makes you 1/3 god 1/3 demon and 1/3 human, the perfect balance between chaos and happiness," she said causing Naruto's eyes to widen. "And if you are willing, I will awaken you blood and teach you everything I know," she said before she was tackled over by Naruto, who was hugging her, tears of joy in his eyes._

_Flashback End_

Smiling at the memory of when he first meet Kura and awakened his power, Naruto reached over and grabbed the phone he had in his room, he had gotten it from the old Hokage in order to call for ramen on certain night when he couldn't go out, like his birthday.

With his hunger slowly increasing from the nights events, Naruto quickly dialed the number and put the phone to his ear, waiting to hear the voice of Ayame's voice as she took his order.

"Good evening, you have reached the goddess helpline, one moment please, I take your wish in person," said the person on the other end of the phone, causing Naruto to blink.

'Goddess helpline what the hell?' Naruto wondered as he looked at the phone before a bright light began emanating from the mirror above him, causing him to look up to a spectacular sight.

Out of the mirror appeared a beautiful woman, she had long flowing light brown hair that was tied up with a purple scarf and dazzlingly blue eyes, like the ocean one a sunny day. She was wearing a flowing blue and white dress and wearing a kind smile.

"Good evening, please tell me what is your heart's desire?" she asked causing Naruto to blush at her closeness, which made him jump back in embarrassment before he tripped over a table, hitting his head on the ground.

"Oh damn that hurt," Naruto said sitting up and rubbing the back of his head before looking over at the woman, who called herself Belldandy, who was looking at him with genuine worry in her eyes.

"Oh goodness," she said with a worried look on her face before realizing he was alright. "Allow me to introduce myself, fear not, I am the goddess Belldandy, my duty is to come to those in great distress and assist people such as yourself, now then your wish is my command," she smiled happily walking over to him with a huge smile on her face. "Anything you desire."

Blinking his eyes, Naruto stood up walked into his kitchen, opened the icebox, and grabbed the milk to make sure it wasn't expired, which it wasn't, he then turned around to face her and put his hands in the ram seal, focused his chakra and muttered 'Kai' under his breath, trying to make sure it wasn't a genjutsu. When she didn't vanish, he sighed figuring it wasn't a genjutsu, turned to the stove and began boiling water for tea.

"Do you drink Rooibos or White Tea?" he asked looking over his shoulder, seeing a genially surprised look on her face. "There both Blueberry flavored, only flavor I have left."

"Oh how very kind of you, either works for me," she said as he finished making the tea, walked back into the living room, placing the tea on the coffee table, and motioning her to sit down. "Thank you for the tea," she said getting a nod from him as he slowly drank his own tea.

"So you're a goddess uh?" he asked after a few minutes. "And I get a wish?"

"Yes, I have been sent from heaven to grant you Mr. Naruto Uzumaki, a wish," she smiled as she sipped her tea. "I am from the goddess helpline, goddess first class, second category, unlimited license and my name is Belldandy," she said getting a small whistle of impression from Naruto.

'Damn so I get a first class on my first call, either I have the devils luck or someone likes to fuck me over' he thought as he examined the situation, he knew he would meet a god/goddess or demon someday, how could he not, he was a third of both races, so how could they not be attracted to his location one day, he just never thought it would be by reaching the goddess helpline.

He knew about Yggdrasil, the main source of the wish granting used by the goddesses thanks to Kura, hell she even told him about Nidhogg, which was the demons source of granting wish's, even though they usually can with a price of some sort which resulted in chaos on some level.

"Is it really alright for me to get a wish, I mean I know Yggdrasil allows people on earth to call should their level of fortune and misfortune, but that's normal humans," he said noticing her shocked look. "Is it really alright for me to get a wish, I mean I know my life's been hell but still," Belldandy blinked in confusion at his questions.

"You know about Yggdrasil, how?" Belldandy asked still in shock that a human knew about something like that.

"I'm guessing that the file on me is either classified or just doesn't have a lot on it," her eyes widened at this and she nodded, the truth was his file was classified, only the Valkyrie and her father had access to things other than is name, and most of that was even classified to the Valkyries.

"Well I guess it doesn't really matter one way or another, and to answer your question the reason I know about Yggdrasil is thanks to Kura, the spirit of fire, a first class earth spirit that was sealed inside of me at birth," Belldandy's eyes widened at that, who would seal an earth spirit into a newborn, it was just wrong.

"Of course she was only sealed into me because she was being controlled by a mad man and forced to attack our village, so I don't blame her," he said once again shocking the goddess, even though he was used to stop an earth spirit he didn't blame her at all.

"That is very kind of you," she smiled in an almost loving way, causing him to blush.

"I guess… I'm ready to make my wish now," he said causing her eyes to light up like the stars. "I'd like for a goddess… like you… to stay by my side forever," he said once again making her eyes grow, filled with shock.

Suddenly a blue glow began to surround her, the goddess marking on her head, along with the top of his three whisker like marks which marked him as god, being the top, demon, being the bottem, and human being the middle, began to glow before a beam of light shoot into the sky, tearing a hug hole in his roof, before the light vanished and Belldandy began to fall, right into Naruto's arms.

'Well damn, I didn't think Yggdrasil would actually accept that as a wish,' he thought laying Belldandy on his couch. 'And with the wish, the markings showing my states have begun to glow, which will make keeping my true power's secret a real pain in the ass,' he notice Belldandy slowly coming around before she notice the whole in the roof and ran to his phone.

"I beg your pardon but I need to borrow your phone," she said as she began to dial the number before placing it to her ear as it began to ring. "Hello, this is Belldandy speaking… yes this is in regards to the wish… what you mean it's valid… but wait father…" she looked over at Naruto and handed him the phone. "He wants to talk to you."

"Hello, this is Naruto speaking," he said taking the phone, wondering why the ruler of heaven wanted to talk to him, maybe he was going to threaten him for making the wish, which he didn't think would actually be accepted; no he was the ruler of heaven he wouldn't do that, even if Belldandy called him father.

"**It is nice to finally speak with you Naruto Uzumaki,"** Kami said getting a nervous chuckle from Naruto. **"The reason I wanted to talk with you was to tell you that do to your wish, the balance of good has been thrown of, you need to balance it out by calling the demon line, which will call a demon to you; you will need to make a similar wish with her to bring back balance,"** he said causing Naruto to face palm at that, of course he would have to return balance, why did his life suck. **"Also, I want you to stop hiding and take care of Belldandy, you will be with her forever thanks to your wish since your god and demon blood make you ageless like her,"** he said hanging up, causing Naruto to gulp.

"May I ask what father wanted?" she asked hoping that it wasn't anything bad.

"Sigh, can you hold on for a second, I'll explain everything after we're summoned by the old man's ANBU, who should appear…" he held up a hand and began counting down from five, before pointing to the side where a woman, by her figure, appeared wearing a cat mask. "Now, great timing Neko, I guess the old man wants to see us?" he asked indicating himself and Belldandy, who blinked in surprise, getting a nod from the woman. "Then let's get this over with."

A few minutes later, the three appeared in the office of the old Hokage, and Naruto was a little surprised to see Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, Hana and Tsume standing there waiting for them.

"Thank you Yugao, you may remove your mask now," he said getting a nod from the masked woman as she removed her mask to show Yugao Uzuki. "Now, Naruto would you mind explaining what that light from your house was a few moments and the woman standing behind you?" he asked causing Naruto to sigh.

"Fine, just get rid of the ANBU and put up a silencing seal, don't want this to get out," he said shocking everyone, before the old man had the ANBU leave and put up a silencing seal. "Also, can I use your phone, it will be easier to show you what happened then explain it all, besides I need to make that call anyways," he said getting a confused look from everyone before the old man passed him the phone.

"What are you going to do Naruto?" Belldandy asked looking on with interest as Naruto dialed the number.

"Hopefully clear this whole thing up and then get some damn food, I'm starving," he said as the phone rang.

"Hello, you've reached the demon chaos center, one moment, I'll be taking your wish in person," the voice said before hanging up, which caused Naruto to sigh as he passed the phone back to the old man, held up his hand pointed as a jet of flames appeared in the office, causing everyone to tense and prepare for a fight.

Out of the fire stepped a beautiful woman, who caused the jaw of both Kakashi and the old man to drop while Konohas ice queens glared at the woman. She was wearing a long red dress with a V design starting just above her waist, showing of her flat stomach and a good portion of her double-d sized breast. She had white hair, violet eyes and a red six sided star on her forehead.

"Hello, I am Hild, Daimankaichō and ruler of hell, tell me your heart's desire," she said, her eyes closed with a smile that just spelt trouble, while everyone simply stared at her as if she was crazy, while Naruto smirked. He knew about Hild, how could he not, when Kura told him all she knew about the rulers of heaven and hell.

"I wish for you to stay by my side forever," he said getting a wide eyed look from everyone, and a small hurt look from Belldandy, which confused him a little since he barely knew her.

"Your wish is… wait what?" Hild asked opening her eyes to stare at him while the star on her forehead glowed before stopping, signaling that the wish had been granted. "Alright kid start talking, why the hell did you make a stupid wish like that?" she asked looking at him, before noticing the marks on his cheek, which were glowing blue for a god, green human, and red for demon. Realizing who the boy was, since he was a very unique case with only herself and Kami having full access to his file, she looked around the room and spotted Belldandy, which surprised her before understanding hit her like a ton of bricks.

"He told you to call after making the same wish with her in order to restore balance in the world, didn't he?" Hild asked pointing at Belldandy, who had a confused look on her face, while Naruto nodded. "Well damn, I came because I was bored and felt like causing a little chaos, never expected this to happen, and with you of all people, you know you're a very special and interesting case right, because if you weren't I would simple kill you and break the contract," again Naruto nodded, thanking his so called devils luck, not only did he get a goddess, but the hottest demon in hell, and the Daimankaicho no less.

"Not to be rude but could you please explain what's going on here?" the old Hokage asked gaining the attention of the entire room.

"Sure old man, but it's a long story and I'm starving, so after you order use some Ichiraku Ramen, I'll explain everything to you, and Ayame when she gets here," he said smiling as he sat down to wait for the food to arrive.

**Alright everyone thanks for reading i hoped you enjoyed, this is the third of the five challenges I took from Challenger. thanks for reading and please review.**

**the Harem that I have decided upon along with those who are suppose to be in the harem for the challenge**

**Naruto's Harem: Belldandy, Hild, Skuld, Urd, Peorth, Anko, Hana, Kurenai, Yugao, Tsume.**

**I would like suggestions for others to be in the harem, if you want to see a female form of someone pleas give a female name like a female kiba would be Kira or female Kimimaro would be Kimiko.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay people, here's the second chapter, I hope you enjoy**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Demonic talking"**

**I don't own Naruto or Oh My Goddess.**

Naruto sighed and rubbed his stomach in content, having just finished ten of the Naruto specials, which was basically an entire pot full of ramen, while everyone stared at him with wide eyes.

Hild and Belldandy because he managed to eat ten large cooking pots full to the brim with ramen, in less the five minutes, having waited to eat after explaining everything.

The old Hokage, Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Hana, Tsume, Teuchi and Ayame, the last two bringing the ramen and staying on Naruto's request, were staring because he had just told them about god/goddesses and demon's really existed and that they were in the presence of the ruler of hell.

"Man that was good," he said patting his flat stomach, which caused the eye of every woman in the room to twitch, he had ten Naruto specials yet his stomach was as flat as ever. "What is there something on my face?" he asked finally noticing everyone was still looking at him.

"No, we're just wondering where you put it all," Hild deadpanned causing Naruto to chuckle as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well… hay old man, when can we move out of that rat hole you call an apartment?" he asked quickly trying to change the subject.

"Well I suppose you can have your parent's house," he said pulling out a key and a few scrolls, which vanished into thin air.

"Thanks old man, Naruto smirked as he put the scrolls and key into his pocket before turning to Hild. "By the way Hild, do you think you could do something about this?" he lifted his shirt to show her the seal. "I'm not real comfortable working on a seal this complex and Kura really wants out," he chuckled.

"Sure, why not," her hand began to glow dark red as she touched the seal before removing her had along with a red orb, which she tossed over her shoulder.

For a few seconds the orb flouted in midair before expanding and morphing into Kura, causing the Hokage, Kakashi and Teuchi to jet into the wall from the blood flying out of their noses, due to the fact that Kura was naked.

"Thank you for releasing me Lady Hild," Kura said bowing to the Daimankaicho.

"Yeah whatever," she waved of the thanks before turning to Naruto. "Now let's get to our new home," she smiled getting a nod from Naruto and a small nod from Belldandy and Kura.

Once the four, reached their new home, they stared at it, impressed by the size. The house looked more like a two story shrine with a large garden and a small pond out in front.

"Oh my, what a lovely home," Belldandy said smiling at the sight of the garden which consisted of a few cheery trees and a lot of different types of flowers from all over the elemental nations.

"It is rather nice," Hild said smiling at the place, like Naruto it had a welcoming sensation, which she assumed was left over from his dad, seeing as the Senju were half god/goddess's.

You see, according to Naruto's file, his Dad, Minato Namikaze, was a member of the Senju clan, however his mom died in child birth and his dad died on the field, and no one knew he was a Senju.

His mom however, was part demon like all Uzumaki, and she left a comfortable feeling in the air that reminded Hild of her home.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's get inside and choose our rooms, we've got a long week ahead of us," Naruto said getting a nod from the three women as they headed into the house.

The week before team placements was, eventful, in Naruto's opinion. The day after moving into the Namikaze mansion, Hild turned one of the room into a new training area for Naruto, the room had a giant lake, surrounded by a jungle on one side and a forest on the other, there was a mountain range in the distance, a desert, a snowy tundra, a swamp, and a range of active volcanos with lava coming out.

The room was created to train him in every type environment, it was also had its own time flow, one minute outside the room was a full day inside. Naruto was stunned at the difference when Hild first dragged him inside the room with her. He spent the whole week inside the room, each day with a different teacher.

He spent the first day inside the room with Hild, who taught him more about his demonic powers, since Kura didn't know that much about either the gods/goddesses or demon's power, only what she had seen. He also spent time getting to know the Daimankaichō on a personal level, and he learnt that she really enjoyed his pranks, saying that it was his form of creating mass chaos.

The second day he spent in the room was with Belldandy, who taught him more about his holy powers. He also learnt a lot about her, mainly the fact that they both enjoyed a nice cup of tea every so often.

The third day he spent with Hana, who had taught him everything she knew about medical ninjutsu, which he learnt was easy to learn and use with his Reiryoku or holy chakra.

The fourth day he spent with Yugao, who taught him everything she knew about kenjutsu, she also helped him train in taijutsu and fuinjutsu, the latter of which he took to like a fish to water.

The fifth day he spent with Anko, who drilled him into the ground with chakra control exercise's, from tree climbing to senbon balancing; they even worked on elemental chakra when she learnt that he had wind, water and lightning natures.

After five days of intensive training, he spent time trying to convince the old man to put Hild and Belldandy on his genin team, since they couldn't be separated since the system force would cause something bad to happen if the three where forced apart. Once the old man agreed both Hild and Belldandy changed their appearances to that of fifteen year olds, which sent the old man back with a nosebleed at the sight of them.

Currently, Naruto was sitting in the back of the class room in the academy with Belldandy on his right and Hild on his left, the rest of the room either staring at the two beauties, all of the boy's minus Sasuke, or staring at his, all of the girls minus the Sasuke fangirls.

"So who do you think the old man will out us with?" Naruto asked glancing between the two.

"I personally don't care, just as long as I get to cause plenty of chaos I'll be happy," Hild said shrugging her shoulders, causing her breast to bounce, making all of the guy's pass out from nosebleeds. She was currently wearing a red pair of shinobi pants that hugged her waist and legs and showed of her ass. She was wearing a tight red muscle shirt that showed of a good amount of cleavage and a black biker jacket with a leaf headband wrapped around her waist like a belt.

"Well I hope we get along well with whoever it is," Belldandy said with a smile, causing every boy to wake up and stare at her with hearts in their eyes. Belldandy was currently wearing a white skirt with a pair of black shorts underneath it. She was wearing a white yukata top with a black muscle shirt underneath it and her headband around her neck.

"Well I'm putting my money on either Kakashi or Anko," Naruto said putting his head on the desk. He was currently wearing a pair of black shinobi pants and a black muscle shirt, his headband on his forehead.

Upon seeing the questioning looks for the two deities he elaborated. "Sigh, Kakashi was my dad's student and one of my ANBU guard's from when I was little, so he's probably going to feel obligated to train me, as for Anko, she'd probably want the three of use to rake on high leveled missions just to watch us destroy something without getting into trouble," he said the last part while glancing at Hild, how simply smirked.

"You know, I'm beginning to wonder if Anko's part demon herself, and if not, how she'd feel about becoming one," Hild said getting strange looks from the two. "What, she loves to cause chaos through her torturing, and that mark on her neck is just messing with her potential, so I figure, why not use it as a focal point and turn her into a half demon," again she got strange look from Naruto while Belldandy smiled at her.

"Oh that's a wonderful idea, to get rid of her miseries and give her a better life, you truly are a kind and caring person Hild," Belldandy said with a smile, getting disbelieving looks from the two.

"Yeah, let's go with that," Naruto said, not fully understanding Belldandy's positive outlook on almost everything.

Before anything else could be said, Iruka walked into the room and began listing of teams.

"Team seven will consist of Sai Shimura, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha under Kakashi Hatake, team eight will consist of Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka under Kurenai Yuhi, team nine is still in rotation from last year, team ten will consist of Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka under Asuma Sarutobi, and finally team eleven will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Belldandy, and Hild, under Anko Mitarashi."

Once he was done calling out teams, he took three steps back before a black ball crashed through the window, opening to reveal Anko standing in front of a banner read 'The sexy and single Anko Mitarashi, leader of team eleven' in bold red letters.

"Alright gaki's my name is Anko Mitarashi, and I'm here for team eleven, so let's go," she yelled getting a sweatdrop from everyone, before they all turned to the sound of clapping coming from the three members of team eleven.

"That was a spectacular entrance," Belldandy said holding up a card with a ten on it.

"Crashing through the window was a good way to cause a little bit of chaos, so I give it an eight out of ten," Hild said holding up a card with an eight on it.

"I have to agree with Hild, the destruction of the window was really good, but it lacked fines, creativity, and an explosion, so I have to give it an eight out of ten as well," Naruto said holding up a card with an eight on it, causing Anko to huddle in a corner with a dark cloud over her head, tracing an eight with her finger and muttering about not being destructive enough, while the rest of the class facefaulted at the performance the four were putting on.

"Ah well, better luck next time right?" she cheered, causing the class to facefault again at her bipolar change in attitude. "Any way's team eleven follow me, we're off to get our first mission," she yelled jumping out the window, getting a sweatdrop from the two demons.

"Oh my, she certainly is lively," Belldandy said getting another sweatdrop from the two next to her as they all stood up and followed Anko out the window.

"What the hell do mean we can't get a B-ranked mission?" Anko yelled a few minutes later as she stood in front of the old man with her new team behind her. "You know these three are strong enough for an S-ranked mission at most, but I'm being nice and asking for a low B-ranked mission instead to start them of," she yelled getting a sweatdrop from everyone.

"I understand your point Anko, but you seem to be forgetting that we're trying to keep their strength hidden," the old man said getting a sheepish look from Anko, since she had forgotten. "That is why we can't send three 'fresh out of the academy' genin on a B-ranked mission."

"Then what about a C-ranked mission, because I sure as hell won't sit through those shitty D-ranked class missions," she said getting a nod from the two demon genin, both of whom had been told about the horrors of D-ranked missions, and Hild had threatened to destroy the village if she was ever given one.

"Well there is a C-ranked mission to guard a bridge builder to wave," he said picking up the scroll containing the information, only for it to vanish from his hands.

"We'll take it," Anko yelled reading over the mission specs, hell it was better than the shit they'd be doing while on a D-ranked mission.

"Very well then, send in Tazuna," the Hokage said as a door opened and an old man wearing a straw hat and holding a bottle of sake walked into the room.

"What's this, I thought I asked for shinobi, not a bunch of brats," Tazuna said, getting a tick mark from Naruto and Hild. "They don't look like they could fight their way out of a paper bag, let alone take on any bandits we might run into," he mocked lifting the sake bottle to his mouth, only for it to shatter on the floor, causing him to look over at Naruto and Hild, both of whom had glowing red eyes.

"I wouldn't insult them, that bottle could have been your head," Anko said with a smile as Naruto raised his right hand, which was clawed and had wind swirling around it. "Besides you have nothing to worry about with the four of us watching your wrinkly ass."

"Uh right, well I'm Tazuna the master bridge builder, and I need you to guard me while I finish my bridge in the land of wave's," he said proudly before noticing that none of them were listening to him.

"Whatever you say old man, any ways we'll meet at the gate in one hour, plenty of time to prepare," Anko said getting a nod from the three genin as they all walked out the door to prepare for their first mission as shinobi.

**Alright everyone thanks for reading i hoped you enjoyed. ****the Harem that I have decided upon along with those who are suppose to be in the harem for the challenge**

**Naruto's Harem: Belldandy, Hild, Skuld, Urd, Peorth, Anko, Hana, Kurenai, Yugao, Tsume.**

**I would like suggestions for others to be in the harem, if you want to see a female form of someone pleas give a female name like a female kiba would be Kira or female Kimimaro would be Kimiko.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay people, here's the third chapter, I hope you enjoy**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Demonic talking"**

**I don't own Naruto or Oh My Goddess.**

Naruto was laughing his ass of, the reason Naruto had given Belldandy a coke while they were waiting on Anko and the drunken client to arrive, at the gate, and she had gotten drunk from drinking it, and now was causing a lot of bad luck for people while helping out others with good luck.

"Hahahaha, please make her stop, this is killing me," Naruto roared with laughter as he watched Belldandy help an old lady get a cat out of a tree, which ripped itself out by the root and knelt down so the woman could get her cat, before snapping back to its original position and sending a root ANBU that was sitting in it flying across the village.

"I don't know, I'm kind of enjoying this, she's causing all sorts of chaos without really trying, it's amusing," Hild said watching with a smirk, as Belldandy returned a bag of money to a Hyuga head clan member, only for his pants to fall down causing him to fall into the mud.

"But we're trying to keep a low profile in case you forgot," he said starting to calm down getting a frown from Hild.

"Fine, though I don't know why you want to keep a low profile," Hild said walking over and dragging Belldandy back over to the gate, sitting her down a giving her a small pink pill, which she took before snapping out of her drunken state.

"Because in the shinobi world keeping a low profile will keep you alive longer," he said once he had fully calmed down.

"That's very true Gaki," said Anko as her and their drunken client arrived. "A low profile is key to survival; it causes your opponent to underestimate you giving you the advantage."

"Whatever, so are we going or not?" Hild asked looking at Anko who nodded her head before heading out the gate towards wave.

"I'm so bored" Hild said as she sat in the living room of Tazuna's house, they had arrived at his home a with no trouble aside from Zecora Momochi and her apprentice Haku, both of whom were tied up with chakra suppression seals on them. After leaving Konoha Hild killed the 'Demon Brothers', hitting them with a bolt of lightning; the group then ran into Zecora and Haku who were both knocked out by Naruto. "Naruto play a song for us."

"What, why should I play a song just because you're bored?" he asked getting a glare from the Daimankaicho, which sent a shiver down his spine. "Fine I'll play one song, then I'm going into town to see if they have a pharmacy, Belldandy's sneezing seems to be getting worse," both genin looked over at the goddess, who simply smiled at them. The previous day Belldandy had begun sneezing, and they had no clue why.

Standing up and walking outside, Naruto created a few clones and summoned his instruments from a storage scroll while Tazuna, his daughter Tsunami and her son Inari followed them other members of team eleven.

**(Play 'Let's Dance' by Hawk Nelson)**

They teach us how to talk, they'll teach us how to walk

They'll teach us how to dance just like this

They'll teach us how to dress in nothin' but the best

It's all about success

Why do we fill our heads

With these things that all make no sense

We're no different from the rest

We're all just tryin' to shake this mess

And I don't wanna look inside myself cause

Then I'll have to change somethin' else and

I don't want to live, like someone else I'm

Happy in my skin, bein' myself

Let's dance

They teach us how to roll, make em lots of dough

Money is the god we work for

Keep up with the style, this artificial smile

Will only last a while

Why do we fill our heads

With these things that all make no sense

We're no different from the rest

We're all just tryin' to shake this mess

And I don't wanna look inside myself cause

Then I'll have to change somethin' else and

I don't want to live, like someone else I'm

Happy in my skin, bein' myself

Let's dance

Once they song ended the group clapped getting a small bow from Naruto and his clones before his clones dispelled and he headed into town.

"Damn this is so wrong," Naruto muttered to himself as he walked through the village glancing around at the ruined town and the people on the streets. "Maybe there's something we can do for these people."

"Hello, is anyone here?" Naruto asked as he entered the pharmacy store he had found.

"Welcome sir, who may I help you today?" asked a very hyper girl, getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto, this girl was either an idiot or an imposter, he was going with the latter since he could feel a lot of Reiryoku pouring of off her.

"Um, I'm here to get some cold medicine," he said getting a nod from the girl, who was wearing a bright smile, a complete contrast to the air of despair in the village.

"I have just what you need, right here," she said putting two bottles on the counter. "Give her these and she'll fall for you," she smiled only for the two boxes to burst into flames.

"You know if you want something, you're trying way too hard," Naruto said causing the woman's eyes to twitch in annoyance. "Now tell me who you are and what you're doing here."

"What on earth do you mean sir?" she asked trying to play the innocent act.

"You can drop the act, I can sense your Reiryoku, so you're a goddess, the question would be why you're here and who you are," the woman's eyes widened, this human had seen through her like it was nothing.

"How did you know I was a goddess?" Naruto chuckled at that before remembering that his files were classified to all but two people.

"Because I have a goddess living with me," he smirked, best not to tell her about the Daimankaicho or the fact that he was a half demon/god/human hybrid. "That and the fact that your attitude is way too cheery while the rest of the village is in a state of depression," Naruto nearly burst out laughing as she smacked herself for her stupidity. "Now who are you?"

"I'm Urd, goddess second class limited license, I'm Belldandy's big sister nice to meet you," she smiled.

"Alright so why are you here?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The system force is completely out of wake thanks to your goddess monopolizing wish," she snapped causing Naruto to blink before grinning.

"So I caused the entire system force to crash, this is too funny" Naruto laughed getting a surprised look from Urd.

"Do you even realize how serious this is?" Urd yelled.

"Of course I do," he saw her stunned look and chuckled before sighing. "Follow me and I'll show you why I understand and why I'm laughing," she nodded and followed him back towards Tazuna's house.

"Oh man this is too much, I think I'm going to die laughing," Naruto said as he held his sides while laughing at Urd, who was twitching like crazy, the reason, Hild was hugging Urd tightly to her chest, which had knock Tazuna out when he saw it.

After leaving the pharmacy, Naruto led Urd back to Tazuna's house and called for the rest of the team. When Urd saw the Daimankaicho, she paled, and Naruto thought that it was because the Queen of demons was there with them. But before he could explain why she was their Hild pulled Urd into her chest giving her a big hug while Belldandy explained that Hild was Urd's mom, which led to Naruto rolling around laughing his ass of.

"Will you shut up and stop laughing," Urd yelled which only caused Naruto to laugh harder.

"Naruto will you please stop laughing?" Belldandy asked with wide eyes, which got Naruto to stop almost immediately.

"Sigh, fine ruin my fun why don't you," Naruto pouted getting Hild to wrap him in a hug.

"Now, now Naruto don't pout," Hild said pulling his head onto her chest. "We can cause a lot of chaos later," that caused Naruto to smile.

"Alright and I know the perfect person who deserves plenty of Chaos," Naruto leaned in and whispered his plan into Hild ear, causing the Daimankaicho to grin widely, causing everyone in the room to shiver.

"Hahahaha, oh that's what I love about you Naruto, your mind is so chaotic," Hild laughed at Naruto's plan, getting a confused look from Urd and a small smile from Belldandy.

"Alright can someone please explain what she's doing here?" Urd asked pointing at her mom.

Naruto sighed and looked over at Urd, who actually looked like a carbon copy of her mom, just with longer hair and goddess marks instead of demon marks. Shaking his head, since he noticed that she was very attractive, Naruto began explaining about his wish and a small part of his classified file, which caused Urd to faint.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Naruto asked as Belldandy checked over her sister.

"Do not worry, she will be just fine, although I am worried about her presence here on earth," Belldandy had a small frown on her face at that.

"Don't worry I'm sure it's fine," Naruto smiled at her before kissing her on the forehead, causing the first class goddess to blush. "And if it's not she can always crash with us, we have plenty of room back home," at his offer Belldandy smiled and nodded her head as Naruto walked outside.

That night Naruto sat on the roof of Tazuna's house, staring up at the moon, a bottle of sake in his hands, as he enjoyed the brisk night air.

"I take it you sense it as well?" Naruto turned to see Hild appear next to him.

"You mean the presence of a demon, yeah, I've gotten use to your presence that's I've been able to sense weaker demon's around me?" he took a drink from the bottle before offering it to Hild, who took it with a smile.

"That's good, though you do know this isn't a low class demon," Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Aren't they all low class compared to you," that caused Hild to laugh at his response.

"I suppose your right," she said taking a drink of sake. "Of course the same could be said about you," Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "With the amount of power you possess you could be considered a first class demon or god or both."

"Are you serious?" she nodded. "Damn, I had no clue I was that powerful."

"Of course you are; you are one of only three in the universe that is one third god, demon and human, which is a perfect blend and gives you the benefits of all three and none of the draw backs," that surprised Naruto, but then something else she said caught his attention.

"Wait what do you mean one of three?" Hild glance over at him.

"You didn't honestly think you were the only perfect mix between the three of us did you?" he gave her a flat look. "Well you're not, you're just the only male, the other two are female."

"So do you have any files on the other two?" he asked excitedly, if there were others like him who know what could happen.

"Of course I do," she snapped her fingers causing two pictures to appear in her hands. "These are them; both are members of the Senju and Uzumaki clan making them your relatives."

Naruto took both pictures and looked at them, both were very beautiful. The first girl had red hair and a kind smile, the second girl had blonde hair and serious look on her face, seeing as the picture was a shinobi I.D. photo.

"So, these are the other two hybrids, there really cute," Hild chuckled at that. "I would really love to meet them."

"Don't worry about that, we'll be meeting them sooner than you think," Naruto nodded with a small smile.

"Well it looks like it's about time, shall we head out?" Naruto stood up and offered his hand to the Daimankaicho, who let out a small giggle.

"Oh my, what a gentleman you are," he grinned as he helped her to her feet before the two flew off towards the direction they sensed Gato and the first class demon.

"So this is where the demon is?" Naruto asked looking at the mansion that acted as Gato's base. "I guess he made a contract with a demon."

"So it seems, at least we don't have to track down the demon after words," Hild said getting a nod from Naruto before he jumped down in front of the gate surrounding this place.

"Time to get the party started," Naruto smirked as he flew through handsigns a clone appearing next to him and flowing through a different set of seals. "Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave," Naruto yelled spitting out a torrent of water. "Lightning Style: False Darkness," the clone yelled spitting out a bolt of lightning which quickly spread throughout the water, frying all of the thugs that ran out of the house after hearing Naruto and his clone call out their jutsu.

"What the hell is going on out here?" asked a short fat man form the balcony on the top floor of the house, only to freeze as Naruto appeared in front of him with an evil smirk on his face.

"So, you're the fat pig that's been ruining the land of wave, and here I was expecting you to be scarier," Naruto sighed in disappointment, he was expecting something more exciting. "Oh well, I guess killing you will have to work for now."

"Not so fast you see I have a demon on my side," the fat pig said as the door opened to reveal the demon. She had blonde hair and red markings, she was wearing a black pants and a red shirt. All in all Naruto thought she was pretty attractive.

"So who are you?" Naruto asked the demon, who began chuckling.

"I am Mara, demon first class unlimited and the strongest demon alive," she boosted trying to be intimidating, only to get a flat look from Naruto.

"Really, you're a first class demon, uh I figured they'd be stronger," Mara began twitching at his words.

"What did you say you stupide little human, how dare you mock me," she yelled only for Naruto to be digging around in his ear with his pinky.

"Um, oh I'm sorry, did you say something?" Naruto asked with a bored look on his face.

In Konoha a masked Jonin was walking towards a bar after a long day of babysitting the spoiled Uchiha when he suddenly felt pride swell in his chest for his sensei's son.

"How dare you ignore me, I'll teach you," she said raising her hand and preparing for an attack only to stop when she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard a voice in her ear which sent a shiver up her spine.

"Now Mara, you weren't thinking of attacking my charge were you?" Mara slowly turned her head and paled at the sight of her boss, the Daimankaicho.

"Ah, lady Hild, what are you doing here?" Mara asked getting on her hands and knees and bowing to the ruler of hell.

"I'm here with my contractor and future husband Naruto," she pointed at Naruto, surprising him with the future husband bit. "In order to kill the pig that's ruining this country, in order to complete his mission," Hild pointed at Gato who was sweeting like the pig that he was.

"Wait, contractor, you have a contract with a human?" the first class demon asked causing Naruto to sweatdrop, how did she still think he was human; he was literally oozing yokai at the moment.

"Are all first class demons as stupid as her?" Naruto asked getting a sigh from Hild while Mara glared at him. "Sigh in case you haven't noticed I'm not a human, at least not fully," he said before taking on his deity form. He was now wearing black pants with red lines going up the side with a blue open shirt which revealed his chest, causing both demons to drool. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, the only male demon/human/god hybrid in existence," he gave a small bow to the two demons.

"Wait did you say you're a hybrid of all three, how is that possible?" Mara asked getting a smirk from the two.

"That's a secret," Naruto turned to face Gato, who was trying to sneak away from them. "Now how should I kill you, taking you head would be too easy, I know, I can stuff you like the pig you are and torch your sorry ass," Naruto grinned at that thought. "Yeah that sounds good let's do that."

"Wait please if you spare me I'll give you anything you want, money, women, land, power, just name it and it's yours just please don't kill me?" the pig begged only to be lifted off the ground by his throat.

"Are you seriously trying to bargain with me?" Naruto asked laughing at him. "You were oh this is to funny, in case you weren't listening to the conversation we were just having, I'm a demon, so your begging and bargaining is completely useless." Naruto said with an evil grin on his face.

That night, everyone in the land of waves was awoken by an unearthly girlish scream which told the two members of team eleven still at Tazuna's house that Naruto was having fun.

**Alright everyone thanks for reading i hoped you enjoyed. ****the Harem that I have decided upon along with those who are suppose to be in the harem for the challenge**

**Naruto's Harem: Belldandy, Hild, Skuld, Urd, Peorth, Anko, Hana, Kurenai, Yugao, Tsume, Haku Zecora(female Zabuza) Mara, Peorth, Lind**

**I would like suggestions for others to be in the harem, if you want to see a female form of someone pleas give a female name like a female kiba would be Kira or female Kimimaro would be Kimiko.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay people, here's the fourth chapter, I hope you enjoy**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Demonic talking"**

**I don't own Naruto or Oh My Goddess.**

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed as he looked at the group in front of him, standing on the other side of his desk were Naruto and Belldandy, both of whom were wearing wide smiles, Hild and Anko, who were wearing small smirks, and four other people, one of whom was Zecora, the demon of the mist.

"Could you please tell me again, who the three new people are and why Zecora, the demon of the mist, is in my office with you?" he looked at team eleven before face palming; Naruto was eating a Naruto special with five bowls already behind him and Ayame handing a bowl to everyone else.

"Sorry old man, what did you say?" the hokage slowly felt a headache coming on, which was normal when it involved Naruto.

"I asked who the four that came with you are," Naruto shrugged his shoulders and finished his bowl before pointing to each person.

"Well you already know Zecora," the demon of the mist gave a small wave. "Next to her is her apprentice Haku, who has the ice release bloodline," Haku gave a small bow in greeting.

"After that we have Belldandy's big sister and Hild's daughter Urd," the second class goddess glared at him. "And finally the first class Demon, Mara," Mara gave a small wave before returning to her ramen, which exploded in her face thanks to Urd, who was then fried thanks to a bolt of lightning from Naruto.

"What was that for," the half demon half goddess turned towards Naruto, whose eye was twitching in annoyance.

"You blew up ramen, you **never** mess with ramen," lightning was sparking off of the hybrid, causing Urd to shirk back and hide behind her sister, who was smiling sweetly.

"Alright you two that's enough," Naruto slowly calmed down as Hild put a hand on his shoulder. "Save the chaos for the civilians and the council," Naruto smirked at that, he had forgotten that today was the day of the monthly council meeting, and since he was the heir of the Uzumaki clan, he became the clan head upon becoming a genin, much to the annoyance of the civilian council.

"Alright, I get to cause chaos," Naruto cheered before grabbing the old man and running towards the council chambers, where everyone was sitting and waiting for the Hokage.

"Oh good, you're here Lord Hokage… along with him," said a fat civilian who was glaring at Naruto, who in return was flipping him of while walking to his seat between Tsume and Shikaku.

"Yo Mr. Tsume, do you know what this meeting's about?" Naruto asked as he sat down, still flipping of the civilians.

"Nope, but I can bet you a date that it'll have something to do with you," she smirked getting a strange look from the other clan heads.

"Well… while I know it's a fools bet, I don't loss anything, and I get a hot date out of it, so you're on," everyone face planted at the, except Tsume, who simple smirked, since she got one up on the other members of the Konoha Ice queen's which consisted of her, Hana, Kurenai, Anko, Yugao, and Ayame.

"Um, if you don't mind can we get back to business," asked another civilian, who was glaring at Naruto.

"Sure," Naruto snapped his fingers causing a raincloud to appear over the heads of all of the civilians, which started to rain, soaking all of them. "Yo old man, this is boring, so I'm goanna split, see ya," with that he vanished in a swirl of leaves, leaving the rain clouds over the civilians, which turned from rain to cow shit.

After leaving the council room, began heading towards the mission hall, since he could sense Kakashi there, he was hoping to learn the Chidori from him.

Upon entering the mission hall, Naruto burst into laughter at the sight before him. Standing in front of Iruka, who was handing out missions, were team seven, all of whom were covered in scratches from a struggling Tora, who was being held by a scowling Sasuke.

"What are you doing here loser, come to see what a real shinobi looks like?" the duck butt headed boy asked, thinking himself superior.

"Wow, you're telling me there's a real shinobi here, where is he, all I see are a bunch of wannabe's," Sasuke's smirk changed to a scowl faster than the Hiraishin.

"Don't insult Sasuke you idiot, you're lucky to have him even talk to you, I bet you haven't even gone on a mission yet," Sakura scowled as Naruto ignored her, choosing to dig earwax out of his ear rather than listen to her.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Kakashi swelled with pride at Naruto's words while two of his genin fumed in anger at being humiliated and ignored by the class 'idiot'. "Anyways, I'm here to talk to Kakashi, but before that…" Naruto took a deep breath, before blowing out a cold breeze, causing the three genin to shiver and drop Tora, who clawed their faces again before bolting out of the room, "looks like you three need to complete you're d-ranked mission."

"Well now that their gone, what did you need Naruto?" Kakashi asked after his team, all of whom were glaring at Naruto, had left the mission hall in order to finish catching Tora, who walked out from behind the hybrids legs.

"Well, I was hoping you could teach me t you're Chidori, but first…" he gently picked up Tora and walking over to Iruka, who was watching the hole exchange in shock. "Iruka Sensei, I'm completed the capture Tora Mission, and in record time, so I'll take the completed mission payment and the bones from the chunin and jonin for breaking the record," Iruka simple stared at him before letting out a sigh and marking the mission as complete before giving Naruto the payment for the mission, even though he was never assigned the mission.

After getting paid for the mission he was never assigned, the two headed towards Naruto's house, where they saw Kura sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hay Naruto, welcome home, the fire spirit got off the couch and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Lady Hild is out in the hot springs and Belldandy is in the kitchen cooking lunch, she figured you would be hungry when you came home."

"Thanks Kura, but me and Kakashi have training to do so we'll be headed to the training room," she nodded her head and went to inform the others while Naruto lead Kakashi to the training room.

Half an hour later the two exited the room and entered the kitchen where they found Belldandy sitting and drinking a cup of tea with Zecora and Haku.

"Yo, what are you two doing here?" Naruto asked seeing the demon of the mist and her apprentice while Kakashi's eyes widened at the sight of them.

"The Hokage allowed me to be a shinobi for Konoha, though I'm on probation for the next six month, when the topic of where we were going to stay came up, Belldandy said we could live here with you guys," the demon of the mist answered calmly glancing over at them and chuckling at Kakashi's shocked face.

"Alright, that's cool I guess, by the way does anyone know where Urd and Mara went?" Naruto asked looking around.

"I think they went into town," Haku took a drink of her tea. "Mara said something about causing chaos and Urd said something about fixing the system force, whatever that is," Naruto let out a sigh as a cold chill ran down his spin.

"*Sigh* I know I'm going to regret this later but what exactly did Urd say?" he had a really bad feeling about this.

"She said something about insufficient data and needing to find a way for you to send a sample up to heaven or something," Naruto's eye began to twitch, he had a pretty good idea of what Urd's plan was.

"*Sigh* I'm going to go and find her before she does something I'll regret," with that he gave a small wave, before kissing Belldandy on the cheek, causing the goddess to blush and blink in surprise, and running out the door heading to find they hybrid goddess.

**Alright everyone thanks for reading i hoped you enjoyed. ****the Harem that I have decided upon along with those who are suppose to be in the harem for the challenge**

**Naruto's Harem: Belldandy, Hild, Skuld, Urd, Peorth, Anko, Hana, Kurenai, Yugao, Tsume, Haku, Zecora(female Zabuza) Mara, Lind**

**I have a few challenges on my profile, if anyone want's to try one just PM me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hay people, here's the fourth chapter, I hope you enjoy**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Demonic talking"**

**I don't own Naruto or Oh My Goddess.**

Naruto let out a long sigh as he sank into the warm bath water, he had spent the last hour trying to find Urd, which ended in failure.

"*Sigh* now I know why the Nara clan say all women are troublesome," Naruto leaned back in the water. "That woman is a pain in the ass, she shows up when you don't want her to but she's impossible to find when you want her."

"Who are you talking about?" Naruto glanced over his shoulder to see Urd walk into the bathroom wearing only a towel.

"I'm talking about you," he said as he returned to his relaxed position, missing the twitch in Urd's eye. "I've been looking for you for the past hour."

"Oh and why were you looking for me?" she asked sinking into the water next to him, giving him a good view of her breast when he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Well I heard that you were going to try and fix the system force, since it's been acting a little weird," she nodded her head.

"Yes, thanks to your goddess monopolizing wish, there's been a whole string of strange apparitions appearing in the network, and it's all your fault," Naruto smirked at that, he had easily done what demon's had been trying to do for centuries, with just one wish.

"Fine, it's my fault, so what do you want me to do about it?" he glanced at her before shivering slightly at her smirk.

"That's simple, the reason for the crash was because there wasn't enough of your DNA in the system, so all you have to do is send some of your DNA up to heaven and problem solved," Naruto gave her a blank look.

"So how do you suppose I send my DNA up to heaven?" her smirk caused him to shiver again.

"All you have to do is kiss Belldandy," Naruto gave her a blank look.

"Why don't I believe you?" he asked causing her to gain another twitch in her eye.

"Well you could always do the other thing, but I don't know if you're man enough to do it," she smirked thinking he would never go for it.

"Alright I'll do it," she turned and stared at him in shock before imitating a tomato as he got out of the water, giving her a good view of his little friend, who wasn't so little.

Smirking at the sight of a speechless Urd, Naruto got dressed and headed towards the kitchen, where he could sense her power coming from.

Upon reaching the kitchen, Naruto peered in and saw Belldandy sitting at the table alone and calmly drinking a cup of tea, which caused Naruto to smirk, he really did want to be with Belldandy, the had both spent the whole day inside the training room, which equaled one thousand four hundred and forty days, during which time they spent getting to know each other.

"Yo Belldandy, can I talk to you for a minute?" the goddess looked up at him with a happy smile.

"Of course Naruto," he smiled in return and motioned for her to follow him; nodding she followed him to his room where they both sat on the bed. "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Um…well you see… um… oh to hell with it," he leaned in and captured her lips, surprising her, before she returned the kiss with all the passion she could.

**Lemon**

As the kiss intensified, Naruto slowly reached up and began to massage her breast, causing her to moan a little, since she had never experienced anything like it.

"That was amazing," she panted a little, causing Naruto to smile.

"I'm glade, Belldandy, I know we've only know each other for a few weeks, not including the time we spent in the training room, but I really do love you," she gasped in surprise and covered her mouth tears slowly forming in her eyes.

"I love you to Naruto," she leaned in and kissed him again as he removed both of their cloths. Once all of their cloths were gone, Naruto gently lowered her onto the bed as he kneeled over her, his eyes slowly roaming her entire body.

"Beautiful," Belldandy blushed and looked away embarrassed, only for Naruto to gently grab her face and pull her into another deep kiss. "You don't have to be embarrassed, you really are beautiful," he smiled at her while rubbing her lower lips, his finger's gently going in side of her, causing her to moan.

"Please be gentle, this is my first time doing anything like this," Naruto nodded as he pulled his fingers out of her and lined his cock up with her entrance. Belldandy bit her bottem lip as Naruto slowly entered her, before thrusting all the way in side, causing her to scream in pain and pleasure as he broke her hymen.

For a few seconds the two just laid there as the pain slowly dissipated, Naruto kissing away the tears crawling down her cheek. After about a minute Belldandy nodded her head signaling that it was alright to begin moving.

"Oh Naruto, this feels so good," Belldandy moaned out as Naruto slid in and out, picking up pace as he went.

"Damn, you're so tight," he grunted while playing with her breast. "Oh man, I'm about to cum."

"Then cum, please release it inside of me," with a few more thrust both of them released, Naruto deep inside of her and Belldandy all over him.

"That was amazing," Belldandy nodded in agreement, a warm smile on her face.

"I love you," she said leaning in and claiming his lips as hers for the night, she knew she would have to share him with Hild and probably other's and she was fine with that, but right now he was hers and hers alone.

"I love you two," he smiled before pulling the covers over both of them as they fell asleep, his cock still deep inside of her.

**Lemon End**

The next morning, Naruto woke up as a wonderful smell hit his nose, after putting on some boxers and shorts, Naruto followed the smell and found Belldandy, cooking breakfast while humming a happy tune, an enchanting glow around her, while the other members of the house sat around the table waiting for the delicious smelling food.

"Wow, that smells delicious," everyone turned towards Naruto before they all turned red at the sight of his shirtless chest; Haku turned bright red, Mara and Urd had wide eyes, while Zecora and Hild both licked their lips, and Belldandy wore a small smile. "What is it?" he asked giving her a small kiss as he peered over her shoulders.

"It's egg's, miso ramen and rice, Anko came by earlier and said we were getting another mission, so I thought we should eat something to keep our strength up," she said as Naruto nodded and went to sit down next to Hild, who crawled into his lap with a hungry look in her in her eyes, before she hungrily kissed him, getting jealous look's from the other's at the table.

"Wow, what was that for?" Naruto blinked when she released him.

"No reason, I just felt like it," Naruto grinned before pulling her back in for another kiss, while Belldandy served breakfast.

Half an hour later the goddess, the demon and the hybrid were standing next to Anko while the Hokage read of a number of d-ranked missions that were available to them.

"Hell No," the old man stopped reading and looked up at Naruto. "I am not taking any of those damned d-rank mission's, ever."

"*Sigh* very well then," he reached over and grabbed a c-ranked mission, which he tossed to Anko. "That is a c-ranked mission, you are to head to the land of the sea and investigate the nature of the 'kaima' monster that's been reported to have been attacking ships."

"Yes, we'll take it, see you at the gate in an hour Anko," Naruto wrapped his arms around his two teammates before vanishing in a swirl of fire.

**Alright everyone thanks for reading i hoped you enjoyed. ****the Harem that I have decided upon along with those who are suppose to be in the harem for the challenge**

**Naruto's Harem: Belldandy, Hild, Skuld, Urd, Peorth, Anko, Hana, Kurenai, Yugao, Tsume, Haku, Zecora(female Zabuza) Mara, Lind, Kura**

**I have a few challenges on my profile, if anyone want's to try one just PM me.**


End file.
